


Sleeping beauty

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Stark - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Kidnapping, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "Thick smog engulfed the tower. Peter pried his eyes open, his eyes widening in the fog. He was the only one in the penthouse. His sense hummed ominously, had they been attacked? Springing from his bed, the gas enveloped his body. He felt the resistance in the air, whatever the gas was; it wasn't good. "





	Sleeping beauty

Thick smog engulfed the tower. Peter pried his eyes open, his eyes widening in the fog. He was the only one in the penthouse. His sense hummed ominously, had they been attacked? Springing from his bed, the gas enveloped his body. He felt the resistance in the air, whatever the gas was; it wasn't good. 

 

Pulling his shirt collar over his mouth, he felt around for the door. It was eerily silent, he realized. FRIDAY would have warned him, she'd been hacked somehow. Dad was out of the country on business, but dad would know if FRIDAY was down. FRIDAY constantly updated him while he'd gone out for safety reasons. 

 

 If no update came through or was available he'd panic, raise hell. His safety was on the line. FRIDAY should never be down. 

 

Peter made a grunt of frustration, he couldn't find the handle, and his head felt heavier by the second. No, he couldn't succumb to the gas, it could be the death of him. But the world was so clouded and heavy, slowly turning black. His eyes falling shut, the gas hugging his body as he dropped to the floor.

 

Three men with gas masks entered the room, the door bumping Peter's unconscious form. The largest man hoisted Peter over his shoulder, nodding to the to the other's. Target Acquired. 

 

\--- 

Tony nearly slept through the meeting, he would have too if Pepper hadn't constantly been elbowing him. Rolling his eyes, Tony pulled out his phone under the table. Before he could unlock it, it started buzzing madly the screen flashing. ALERT. Tony stood abruptly, drawing the attention of the other attendees. 

 

"Sorry I have to go be Iron-Man," He excused, running out of the room. Pepper quickly drew the attention back, and set off handling the rest of the meeting.

\---

Tony's heart was hammering in his chest. No, please, this couldn't be happening. Happy came rushing toward's him, "Sir the tower," he started, handing him his Stark-Pad. The tower had  thick purple gas erupting from it, nothing was on fire, nothing had been damaged from what he could tell.

 

"Was there any footage of Peter leaving before all of this happened?" Tony asked, the two of them rushing to the jet as fast as they could.

 

"Um no, just him coming home," Happy explained anxiously.  Carefully following Tony up the jet's steps.

 

"Any ransom notes, or anything come in regarding Peter?" Tony growled, looking through the Stark-pad.

 

 

"No sir."

 

"Get us home now!" Tony shouted at the incoming pilot. Scurrying into the cockpit, they flew off quickly. Tony's leg bounced rapidly. Maybe they weren't after Peter, they could be trying to get into the lab. With FRIDAY down they could, but Peter was in the tower.

 

Of course there was a security backup in the lab, fingerprint access only. Hopefully they didn't realize Peter was in the tower. Millions of people surrounded the tower, an unidentified helicopter landed on the landing pad. Tony twitched when he saw three men emerging from the gas, boarding the helicopter.

 

His son drapped over the biggest man's soldier, as if he weighed nothing at all. His whole body trembled in anger, they were taking his baby. His mind drifted to the day he'd been given Peter, he'd been dating a loving woman for a long time. But overtime she'd had enough of his lifestyle, and walked out on him.

 

_Around a year later he'd been informed she'd died in a crash, her baby left alone. After a DNA Test, it'd been proven the little boy was his. The moment he saw the little boy's soft brown eyes he held the baby close, promising to always be there for him._

 

_The small child reached his chubby hand's towards his face, wiping away his tears. Tony hadn't even realized he was crying, but the child certainly did. His eyes tearing up as well, his grubby little hand's clung to his goatee, and his shirt collar._

 

_"Don't worry baby, daddies got you. Daddies got you."_

 

The memory caused him to bury his face in his hands, he didn't have Peter at the moment. He would soon. Nothing would stop him until Peter was safe in his arms. 

 

\---

 

The men looked down at the unconscious figure. Peter Stark. He lay still, restrained with an oxygen mask strapped over his pale face. Except the oxygen mask fed the knock out gas into the boy's lanky body, several IV's stuck into his inner elbow, nutrient's and more. 

 

They didn't need him awake, didn't need anything other than him. They'd get everything they needed from Tony Stark. A parent would do anything for their child, Tony Stark was no exception. He'd make them all the weapons they needed to gain control of the government. Maybe even the world.

 

The second in command Daryl ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Pretty little thing isn't he?" 

 

"Daryl stop, nothing happen's to the kid. We don't want Stark angrier than we can handle,"  The leader bit, his arm jutting out around Daryl's throat.

 

Daryl's eyes widened in fear, the third man cowering back from the scene before him. 

 

"I won't Seth, I swear," Daryl pleaded. Seth released him roughly, throwing Daryl to the ground. Before looking up at the third man, his mask hadn't left his face. It left Charles mortified.

 

"Don't get any ideas," the smothered voice warned, his boot's heavy as he stalked away. Charles nodded, he wouldn't even go near the kid. Hell once Stark came, he'd stay as far back as he could. He didn't want to be attacked by an angry father. Let alone Iron-Man.

 

He knew Seth was about to make contact, about to threaten one of earth's mightiest heroes with the well-being of his child. About to unleash an anger they couldn't even fathom.

 

\---

 

The moment the Stark-Pad shuttered in static, Tony's jaw tightened.

 

"Mr. Stark..."

 

"Where the fuck is my son?" He snarled, ignoring the masked man's introduction. Tony could tell the man's face had tightened under the mask, before the camera panned over to his unconscious form. A clear gas mask over his face, clouded with the familiar purple gas from before.

 

Tony's hand shook in rage. The mask of professionalism enveloped him, "You didn't answer my question."

 

"Mr. Stark, I'm in need of your assistance. Now I know you wouldn't help me in any normal circumstance, so I had to create my own. When I remembered the son you keep in the shadows for this very reason, I knew you'd do whatever I asked. So long as your little boy's well-being is on the line," The masked man explained.

 

Happy watched tensely, eyes riveting back and forth from Tony's face to the screen. This man didn't stand a chance, nothing stood in the way of a determined Tony. Especially with Peter involved. Over the year's he'd seen the extent Tony's gone for Peter, sometimes without Peter's knowledge at all.

 

"I can't help you if I don't know where to go, I'd like to see my son first," Tony calmly explained. A hidden fury in his tone. Almost unrecognizable to the man before him.

 

"We'll send a car for you," the voice replied simply. Tony stared longingly at his son in the background. 

 

"I do apologize, when you see him he'll be in the same state. You do understand, don't you?" He said mockingly. Before Tony could ask the man's name the call ended. His baby boy still fresh in his mind. Tony glared over at happy, "I'll bring a tracker for the car, and the building. Get a car a safe distance, unassuming, following us. On my say, we smoke the place."

 

"Yes sir," Happy replied easily, scarcely. Tony leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes tight. Holding to the image of his son's forced resting face. The gas wasn't lethal from what he could tell, it'd just keep him under. It reminded him of when Peter had to get his wisdom teeth removed, they'd erupted early.

 

Of course then he looked more peaceful, he wasn't restrained that time either. Jumping to his feet abruptly, Happy surprised him by handing him the tracking devices. Tony simply nodded, soothing the almost invisible device on the inside of his arm under his sleeves. 

 

He'd put another in the kidnapper's car, but now it was time wait. Plot his revenge. He'd beat this bastard to death with his bare hand's for taking his son away from him. 

 

He'd try to sleep, but he couldn't calm down. Horrible thought's of his poor defenceless Peter, and all the possible danger's lurking around his unconscious form. 

 

\---

 

"Send the car, he'll be there soon." Seth ordered, Daryl stared at Peter's unconscious form before nodding. Daryl motioned for Charles to follow, which he did easily.

 

They packed themselves into the front seats, before driving through the crowded city streets. Arriving in front of Stark Towers, Tony pulled the door open hiding the tracker under the door's handle before sliding into the seats. No one said a word, not even Tony as they pulled away.

 

Luckily Tony's eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, because his eyes drifted constantly toward's the four cars he had trailing them.

 

Once they arrived at the base, he slid out of the vehicle as pristine as ever compared to his captors. Charles looked at him confused, Tony didn't seem worried at all. If he was being honest with himself, in a way it made him even more nervous.

 

"Let's go," the driver growled nudging Tony, Tony huffed walking ahead. Acting like a petulant child being told to clean his room. 

 

In the corner of his eye he made out one of his cars passing by, he almost smiled at how dumb these men were. On how quickly he'd be able to take Peter home.

 

When entering, his eyes scanned out the room landing on Peter. Leisurely walking to his son, he felt the other's eyes on him. The leader quickly approaching.

 

"Hello Mr. Stark nice of you to join us," The leader boomed, Tony didn't bother looking up. He could tell by the man's voice the mask was still in place, it's not like he'd recognize who was under it anyway. He focused on Peter, as he ran a hand through Peter's hair.

 

He could tell someone else already had, and it made his chest tighten in anger.

 

"You did keep off of him didn't you Daryl?" Seth asked, noticing Tony inspecting the boy's ruffled hair.

 

"As tempting as he is, I didn't do anything," Daryl admitted. Tony flexed his arm, activating the device that alarmed his men to bust down the doors. He lunged at Daryl, not bothering the other two men who fled at the sound of gunfire. Daryl screamed in agony, his teeth flying as Tony repeatedly hit him. His armor covering his hand, causing the bite of his fist the break the man's skin further. 

 

"Did you put your fucking hand's on my son?" He screamed, but the man cried, "No! Just his hair, I swear!" muffled by the broken teeth he was choking on. 

 

Happy came then, pulling Tony away from the bloodied man. They exchanged two different looks, Happy's concerned while Tony's stayed furious before turning to concern. He shuffled past Happy quickly, removing the mask from Peter's face.

 

Checking his pulse, Tony exhaled in relief it was slow with sleep but strong. Removing the IV's and bond's holding his son, he hoisted him into his arms before taking them out to their own car. Happy opening the door for the father in son, Peter sitting snugly in his arms the whole ride home.

\---

Peter woke to the sound of FRIDAY talking to his father.

 

"Morning Sleeping beauty," His father's voice called, cupping his face with a calloused hand. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he knew there was a look of concern on his father's face.

 

"Hi dad," Peter slurred sleepily, reaching his hand to his father. Tony gripped his hand, warming it up with both of his.

 

"How ya feeling kiddo?"

 

"Tired," Peter mumbled, causing Tony to chuckle.

 

"Not enough sleep?" 

 

Peter nodded smirking, his eyes drooping until he was asleep again. This time his own accord. 

 

"Night baby boy."


End file.
